A Supernatural Fan-Fiction
by only-from-the-heart
Summary: Their longtime-friend and fellow hunter Sylvia Stone, a.k.a. "Kit", is feeling a little emotional about the kids they just saved from their hunt. A little Sammy/OFC fluff and a touch of sadness.


"Where's Sam?" Dean asks me, sitting on one of the cafeteria tables. The man is always asking where his brother is. Sam can't take a dump for two minutes without Dean wondering about his whereabouts.

"Just chill," I reply, returning my handgun to its holster. "He's taking care of the last few victims, talking to them. He's good."

Dean scrapes the bottom of his mud-caked boot against the edge of the table. I'm pretty sure the elementary school is not going to appreciate that very much, and I'm pretty sure Dean Winchester doesn't give a damn.

"That's classy," I judge him, anyway.

"Who said I was classy?"

_He's got a point_, I think. Then I start reflecting on everything that just went down. We saved four teachers, seven elementary school kids, and a janitor from this creepy green slime that was taking over the entire school. Oh, but it gets better. Sam, Dean, and I had to search through a magic spell book that a fifth grade student (who, by the way, _caused _this disaster) had in their desk. We blended a little bit of our blood together, placed it in the palms of our hands, and recited a spell that successfully, with God knows _what _power, got rid of the slime. Even thinking through it now, I don't know _what_ the hell just happened.

"Why so quiet?" Dean watches me with a curious, concerned look.

I look at him, and I'm sure I end up looking completely lost while doing so. "What? Oh, nothing. I…We…" I sigh, at a loss for a proper explanation. "Just…This is, by far, _the _weirdest hunt we've been on since the _chupacabra _in New Mexico."

"You're telling me. That blood-mixing shit had me grossed out. Oh, by the way, I should get you back for that."

"For what?"

"Oh, I don't know. You only sliced my _hand_ open without even asking for permission."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It would've hurt more if you were expecting it. Besides, I thought you _liked_ erotic stuff like that?" I winked at him. I only said that because one night, when we were staying in this motel in Oklahoma, he told me a few dirty confessions while _extremely_ drunk off of some hard liquor. And I may or may not have gotten said experience on camera.

"First of all, screw you. Second of all, I _do_. Erotic, not _psychotic_."

I roll my eyes. That is _not _the impression I got in Oklahoma.

Just in time to stop this strange conversation from escalating, Sam appears in the cafeteria entrance, a little blank-haired girl clinging onto his back, arms wrapped around his neck. "Okay. All the kids are in the car."

"The _car_?" Dean glares at him, jumping up from his seat on the table. "That's funny, Sammy. For a second, I thought you were talking about my baby."

"Well, we didn't come in another car, Dean. So, yeah. I'm talking about your baby. We need to bring these kids home, so let's go."

"I swear, if those kids mess _anything_ up in the Impala, I swear— "

"Shut your trap, Dean. Your 'baby' is gonna be fine. Come on." I follow Sam out of the cafeteria, just dying to get home and catch a nap.

"Alright, who's left?" Sam looks in the back seat.

"Maya and Eric Grisholm. 163 Charleston Avenue."

"Two left. Thank you, God." Dean turns up the radio volume, playing _The Day That Never Comes _by Metallica.

Sam scoffs at Dean, but he doesn't seem very surprised about what Dean did. "Can you not do that?" Sam twists the knob and turns the volume down even lower than before. "The kids are sleeping in the back. Let's keep it that way."

"We're gonna have to wake 'em up at some point, anyway. Makes no difference if we do it now."

"Are you an ass on a daily basis, or is today just a special one for it?"

"Daily basis," Sam answers for him immediately.

Dean doesn't even argue on the subject. He just smiles in agreement and focuses on the road ahead of us.

I watch the two first graders as they sleep soundly after such a long, crazy night. The little girl's head is in my lap, resting with my hand on her head. It was the dark-haired girl clinging to Sam's back earlier. She's a lot smaller than she looked then. And her brother, a nearly-identical twin, sits against the other door, forehead against the window and soft snoring filling the back seat. Their faces look so calm, so content, so peaceful. They're so precious and beautiful, it's as if they were made from perfection. And to think we'll be bringing these children home to a mother and father who were in tears when they heard that their children were missing is, honestly, the most wonderful thing I've ever witnessed. It's a real shame that this is as close as I'll get. I can't get pregnant, you see. One of the many perks of being a hunter. I was on a hunt during my early twenties that destroyed my body internally and externally so badly, I can't carry children, have intercourse, or even go to the bathroom without a pain-killer. I was possessed, and the demon that possessed me just didn't think having me run over by a monster truck was enough damage. Watching these children, I begin to feel tears flood the rims of my eyes.

I hadn't realized before, but Sam is watching me in the side mirror, sadness in his eyes. He's seen me like this before; hell, we've been best friends since our first year at Stanford. But I've never seen him look at me the way he's looking at me right now.

"Okay," Dean says unnecessarily loudly, completely oblivious to the fact that I'm a crying mess in his back seat. "There's 163. Now get them out of my car."

"Actually, can you bring them to their parents? I need a moment with Kit."

_Kit_. That name has the unfamiliar sound in it, despite that fact that it's my name. I haven't gone by Kit since we left college. I'm Silvia, as far as Dean cares to call me. Sam calls me that once in a while, but I'll always be Kit to him.

"Aw man, but why do I—"

"Go, or you can forget me bringing you cheeseburgers for a month."

Dean narrows his eyes at Sam. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean gets out of the driver's side and helps pull Maya and Eric out and onto their feet. The door closes behind them, and I'm left alone in the car with Sam.

"I'm fine, dude," I say to him. My mind kind of wraps around the empty feeling in my lap now that Maya's gone.

"Yeah. Those totally looked like tears of joy in the mirror." He turns in his seat and looks right into my eyes, looks right into the truth. I can never lie to my Sammy.

"You already know by now why I'm crying, _especially_ since I was sitting with two children. I couldn't help it. It just…they just started coming _down_. I…_ugh_. Can we just _not _have this discussion?"

Sam unbuckles his seat belt and joins me (not easily) in the back. He moves in next to me and wraps his long arms around me, holding me close. "I know I've said this before, and I'm going to say it again: you shouldn't be so sad about that. If anything, it's kind of a good thing if you think about it. Why would you want to bring a kid into a life like this? Hunting demons and monsters, killing and exorcising. That's not a life for a child, more importantly a newborn baby."

"I just feel like I need a child in my life. In _our_ life. We've been dating ever since we started hunting together. If we can't ever find the time to get married, I, at least, would have wanted to give you a beautiful baby boy or girl. I want there to be _some_ way to show you that I truly do love you almost as much as my job."

Sam chuckles into my hair. He rubs my arm up and down. "The fact that you've stuck around with us, with _me_, through every freaky thing we've been through is, believe me, proof enough. You don't need to be pregnant in order for me to know that. Because I love you almost as much as I love my job, too."

Now it's my turn for me to giggle, hitting him lightly and playfully on his chest. I wipe away the wetness from my cheeks. "By the way, when _are _we going to tell Dean?"

"What?"

"You and me, you idiot. He's gotta know sometime."

"Sweetheart," Dean says as he pulls open the door of the Impala, "I've known you and Sammy were banging since the day you saved him from that newbie shape-shifter." He buckles in once again. "You really are perfect for each other, 'cuz you both _suck _at keeping secrets."


End file.
